Finding Shadows
by Bdrrrrr33
Summary: I don't know how to write a summary for this but I will tell you this its the sequel to The seven soo yeah T to be safe
1. The problem

Ok by the way its been a year and a half sense Bankotsu and Kin defeated Lust. Just so you guy know.

Prolog

_Naraku cackled as he took over the minds of the Jakotsu Renkotsu and Suikotsu there was not thing any one could do to stop him now! He was going to have all the peace's on the shikon jewel and_

* * *

"Jakotsu? Renkotsu? Suikotsu? What's the matter?" Bankotsu said looking back at them. 

"What's a matter Bankotsu is something wrong?" Kagome asked

Then all of a sudden they lappet at him. "Kagome get behind me." Bankotsu said as he stepped in front of her. "What the hells a matter with you!" Bankotsu yelled

* * *

"Bankotsu what happened to them?" Kokaku asked as she looked over each of them. 

"They went Crazy! Then attacked me." Bankotsu said.

"It kinda looked like they were under mind control." Kagome added.

Kokaku examined them farther "Kagome's right there under Naraku's influence. Your gonna have to stop Naraku the only way to do that is to kill him." Kokaku explained

"Then that's what we'll do we'll go to Naraku and slater him." Bankotsu declared with a confident smirk.

"Bankotsu surely it won't be all that simple." Kokaku tried to reason.

"Sure it will Naraku's no match for me." He said.

"Kokaku careful his ego might explode at any second I don't think it can get much bigger." Kagome taunted.

Kokaku chuckled "I think you right Kagome." She said

"Hey!" Bankotsu yelled.

Both girls bursted out laughing and fell to the ground Kokaku was the first to stop laughing she stood up "Don't worry Bankotsu we were only kidding." She said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah Bankotsu you don't have to take every thing so hard all the time." Kagome said standing up as well.

"Yeah what ever." Bankotsu said crossing his arms.

Kokaku smile "Come on Bankotsu lighten up and don't forget you have an evil demon to kill." She said "I'll come to just incase one of you gets hurt and needs medical attention." She said.

"Fine with me." Bankotsu said.

"Hey Bankotsu!" Inuyasha's voice called from behind.

Bankotsu smirked as he stepped in front of Kokaku and Kagome. "Sorry Inuyasha I don't have time to deal with you right now something big came up." He shouted to Inuyasha

"I don't give a damn you're gonna fight me wether you want to or not!" Inuyasha yelled as he unsheathed Tetsiga and charged at Bankotsu He leaped in the air and Bankotsu growled in annoyance a got lifted Banryu off his shoulder ready to block Inuyasha's attack but as Inuyasha came down he was thrown back by a giant black Boomerang pushing Inuyasha back about 12 feet before turning back toward Bankotsu who's eyes widened when he saw it coming at him but then Kokaku jumped in front of him catching it, it swung behind her a little only a few inches away from Bankotsu's shoulder she turned her head to him the black cloth mask covering every thing on her pretty face from her nose down.

"You and Kagome go on a head I'll take care of him and the other two." Kokaku said to him he nodded and he and Kagome ran off.

Kokaku waited till they were far out of sight before turning back to Inuyasha who was now standing with Sango and Miroku standing on either side of him "Just move now wench and I won't be forced to rip you apart!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Keep dreaming. Wind claw!" Kokaku throw the boomerang so that it was vertical and tarring up the terrain as it tore its way towards them so fast that Inuyasha could barely get out of its path in time it flew bad and Kokaku caught it running and jumping she brought the boomerang down with such force that it drove deep into the ground she ripped it out of the ground with ease and through it again this time horizontal "Dragon fury!" Kokaku shouted as sand started spinning around the boomerang as it sped towards the group.

"Hirikotsu!" Sango yelled throwing her Hirikotsu at Kokaku, Kokaku jumped the Hirikotsu and doing a flip she caught her rang as it came back turning right side up again she through it again as it hit Sango square on knocking her out. Kokaku landed and stuck up her hand up and caught her rang as it came back again twirling it around twice she held it behind her back (kinda like how Sango does when she's walking with it and still ready fo and attack.

* * *

Bankotsu and Kagome some how in that time found Naraku's barrier...

"Now what you can't go through because of the shikon jewel it has a demonic aura." Kagome stated.

Bankotsu frowned "Neither can Kokaku." He pointed out.

"We need to figure out who can take on Naraku and go through Naraku's barrier" Kagome said.

Bankotsu nodded and thought "Who? Who? Who can take on Naraku and has no demonic ora? Who?" then an image of a flawless grin and a blurred image of a small girl with a huge sword flashed through his mind then voices played in his mind_ "Your Bankotsu of the band of seven right?" "Well you were following me right I thought I'd make it easier for you and come to you instead" "It comes with the job I'm an assassin" "Even though I don't give off a demonic aura I am and forever will be a third demon"_

"Kagome I know who can get through it!" Bankotsu said

"You do! Who?" She asked

"Its-"

* * *

Ok... that's all you guy's get for the first chapter see if you can guess who Bankotsu was having flash backs about! 


	2. The answer

Bankotsu nodded and thought "Who? Who? Who can take on Naraku and has no demonic ora? Who?" then an image of a flawless grin and a blurred image of a small girl with a huge sword flashed through his mind then voices played in his mind_ "Your Bankotsu of the band of seven right?" "Well you were following me right I thought I'd make it easier for you and come to you instead" "It comes with the job I'm an assassin" "Even though I don't give off a demonic aura I am and forever will be a third demon"_

"Kagome I know who can get through it!" Bankotsu said

"You do! Who?" She asked

"Its-"

* * *

"It's the damned wench! She can go through the demonic barrier!" Bankotsu said

"But she's part demon so she can't" Kagome stated.

"Tell me do you remember what Kin's demonic aura feels like?" Bankotsu asked.

"Well it- wait I don't remember ever feeling a demonic aura on her what?"Kagome said confusedly.( - that is a word right?)

"Exactly that's because she doesn't have one." Bankotsu explained

"That's strange are you sure?" Kagome said

"I'm positive!" Bankotsu assured her.

"But do you think she can beat Naraku?" Kagome pondered

"She doesn't have to she just has to distract Naraku so that all his energy won't be focused on the barrier but on staying alive while fighting Kin so then the barrier will weaken and I can break through it." Bankotsu said confident in his plan.

"I'm not so sure do think Kin will agree to this?" Kagome questioned

"I don't see why not." Bankotsu stated.

"Well I don't see why she would I mean come on what's in it for her?" Kagome argued.Bankotsu blinked Kagome had a good point what was in it for her after all Kin was an assassin and usually it would take a lot of money to get a talented assassin like Kin to help "And how are we supposed to find her anyways incase you don't remember she was what I would call easy to track down last time we were trying to find her I mean come on if she didn't fall it to that river we'd probably still be looking for her." Kagome stated

"Wow kagome you make her sound more and more damned as you go." Bankotsu commented, "And don't worry she'll help use really the only thing that will prove difficult if finding her she hard as hell to find." Bankotsu said

Kagome sighed "If you insist on it the fine."

Bankotsu smirked triumphantly "Yes I do insist I insist very much, you know its about time you gave in to my knowledge and realized that I'm always right." He stated

Kagome rolled her eye's "So all knowing on which way?" Kagome asked

Bankotsu blinked "Well we should probably go to the cave of the seven." He states

"Why?" Kagome asked

"So we can try and remember which way Kin and the band of shadow's went considering that, that's the last place we saw them." Bankotsu stated.

Kagome blinked "Wow thats the smartest thing I've ever heard you say." She said in a teasing tone of voice.

"Hay!" Bankotsu said which a gleam on playfulness in hs eyes

Kagome stuck her tough out at him "Sorry but it's true" she said

"Whatever so anyways I was thinking thi-" Bankotsu was cut off by a horrible screeching sound.

Kagome's eyes widened in alarm "What was that?" She asked moving closer to Bankotsu

"It came from the sky." He stated.

Both Bankotsu and Kagome's heads shot up at the heard the roar of demons and saw a huge herd of them flying towards them Bankotsu stepped in front of Kagome and was about to attack when something flashed past them hacking through many of the demons then flash back again taking out more demons the flashing past one last time taking out the rest of the demons the a figure appeared a little above them on and jutting out part of a cliff the figure smirked "Hey did you miss me?"

* * *

Ok sorry for the late update but I will no try to up date more sorry again any ways guess who slew the demon. If some one guess's right then I'll update but Tuesday! Oh yeah Hint, Hint begins with a "K" 


	3. Siblings

Both Bankotsu and Kagome's heads shot up at the heard the roar of demons and saw a huge herd of them flying towards them Bankotsu stepped in front of Kagome and was about to attack when something flashed past them hacking through many of the demons then flash back again taking out more demons the flashing past one last time taking out the rest of the demons the a figure appeared a little above them on and jutting out part of a cliff the figure smirked "Hey did you miss me?" Called the voice of Kokaku.

"Kokaku!" Bankotsu and Kagome yelled waving to their pretty blond friend.

Kokaku jumped over to them "don't worry Inuyasha won't bother use any more for a little while anyways so now what?" Kokaku asked.

"We can't get through the barrier we need to find Kin she can get through it because she doesn't have a Demonic aura."Bankotsu said to her.

Kokaku blinked "Ok! Lets go!" She said happily.

Both blinked as Kokaku ran off "Blonds..." Bankotsu murmured to Kagome.

"Yeah it really looks like they do have more fun sometimes..." She responded.

Kokaku turned around "Hey are you coming it's gonna be a long journey cause we have to get the Izwaku doe-joe and asked Kitachi where to go only clan leaders know where the other doe-joe's are." Kokaku stated.

* * *

"Kokaku are you sure you know where you're going?" Bankotsu asked this because so far Kokaku has lead them over a mountain down three canyons and through five forests and not they were making there way around the side of a narrow cliff.

Kokaku glanced back at him "Of corse Bankotsu do you really think I'd forget the way back to my own home?" Kokaku asked "Now keep moving we're almost there." She said

"Are you sur-" Kagome cut her self off as she walked onto an open part of the cliff were only a few feet away a water fall fell from some were above on the top of the cliff but that wasn't what made her stop speaking it was the breath taking view of a forest that was a silvery white color that resembled the shine of the moon "Kokaku...Its...This...This is amazing." She said breathlessly.

"I've never seen anything like it." Bankotsu stated staring in awe at the forest's flawless beauty.

"This forest is one of a kind you will never see another one like it but you should see it at night it's the most beautiful thing you will ever gaze upon it is truly breath taking. This is the forest of the moon." Kokaku stated "No matter how many times you see it, it's still knocks the breath from your lung and you can do nothing but stare." She said

"Ok let's keep going." Bankotsu said shaking his head a few times.

"Yeah good Idea."Kokaku agreed.

* * *

Kagome looked at the dark forest in front of her that she had to enter the had just left the forest of the moon behind and now were about to enter a forest called the forest of the night. Bankotsu glanced back at her "Come on we don't have time to stare a scenery." Bankotsu grunted.

Kagome nodded and ran after him Kokaku glanced back at them "this forest marks the outer boarder of Izwaku territory." She stated

Bankotsu had to blink his eyes as he stepped out into the open light again "This field marks the inner most boarder of Izwaku territory if you were alone here and were caught by one of the patrols then you would be killed." she said.

* * *

Finally making it to the doe-joe the arrived in the trianing field in time to watch Kitachi training with a woman that had features identical to his

"Dragon Claw!" Kitachi said sending and huge blast at one of the women she was shorter then the other with light blue hair like and red eyes with black streaks just like Kitachi her hair was pulled back into to buns near her neck each had a cloth tied around them. She wore black pants and a black kimono with an aqua blue one under it and a sash of the same color. The woman dodged Kitachi's attack easily.

"Kitachi if you want to hit a rock with that attack then it purfect pace but if you want to hit the enemy make it faster!" The woman shouted.

"Kokaku who's the scary lady?" Bankotsu asked.

Kokaku smiled "Im-switch our mother." Kokaku said.

"Yeah isn't she sweet?" came a knew voice.

Both Kagome and Bankotsu whipped around to see a man with light blue hair and Dark blue eyes under each eye was on black parallel across his cheeks (like Sesshomaru's face marking's kinda) he was tall and wore and white kimono the sleeve on his left had a guard while his other sleeve hung loosely the loose sleeve had a thin orange stripe on the upper arm and over his Kimono he wore armor that went down to his knee's and white pants and some sort of bladed ring on his back. "Shukura!" Kokaku said with joy "These are my friends Kagome and Bankotsu of the band of seven." she said

Shukura nodded "Shukura! Your late again!" yelled Im-switch who was now standing with them "By the way Kokaku who are these two?" She asked.

Kitachi walked over breathing a bit hard "Kagome and Bankotsu never thought I'd see your faces again any time soon." He commented.

"So you're Bankotsu the one who defeated Lust? Nice to finally meet you." Im-switch said.

Bankotsu blinked "Well it's nice to meet uh-" Bankotsu trailed off.

"The demon of death." Kokaku whispered

"It's nice to meet the lovely demon of death Im-switch." He said with a grin scratching the back of his head.

Im-switch was about to respond when Kokaku interrupted "Kitachi we need to know how to get to the Akotsu clan's doe-joe." She said.

* * *

That's all for now folks tell me what you think

and yes any on who's wondering light blue hair is a family trait in the Izwaku Kokaku is just the odd one out along with Kiki and Russet of corse


	4. Enter Sii

"_So you're Bankotsu the one who defeated Lust? Nice to finally meet you." Im-switch said._

_Bankotsu blinked "Well it's nice to meet uh-" Bankotsu trailed off._

"_The demon of death." Kokaku whispered_

"_It's nice to meet the lovely demon of death Im-switch." He said with a grin scratching the back of his head._

_Im-switch was about to respond when Kokaku interrupted "Kitachi we need to know how to get to the Akotsu clan's doe-joe." She said.

* * *

_

As Bankotsu walked with Kagome and Kokaku many questions came to his mind about Kin _What led her to become and assassin? Where did she get that scare? What was that claw that she used when she pressed it in to the hilt of Zaku before giving it to him to kill Lust with? How did she meet the members of the band of shadows? _All these questions rung in Bankotsu's head as he remembered the one time when he had asked her about the scare on her nose

* * *

_Flash Back (yes I hate these to...) _

_Bankotsu looked around the destroyed village for supplies that would come in useful when something crashed hard into his back causing him to fall forward "Hey Bankotsu."_ _Kin's voice rung in Bankotsu's ear._

_Bankotsu grunted "Hey Kin mind getting off?" He asked._

_Kin unleashed one of her flawless grins "Sure!" She said rolling off of him._

_Bankotsu sighed and stood up then looked over to Kin that when he noticed the scar across the bridge of her nose well he always knew it was there but only now did it stand out "Hey Kin is it ok if I ask you something?" He asked the small girl._

_Kins face turned serious "What?" She asked._

"_How did you get that scar?" He asked._

_Kin's eyes widened and she shuddered visibly "umm I think I hear Sosomaru calling me. Coming Sosomaru!" She shouted and ran off._

_End of flash back

* * *

_

"Wow..." Bankotsu said as he Kokaku and Kagome looked down from the wall that surrounds the doe-joe. "Its huge." He said.

Kokaku nodded "I heard that a one point there were many Akotsu's living here I wonder how they all died." She said.

Then all of a sudden out of no were and a four bladed thing(yes thing) attached to a chain came at them acting fast Bankotsu grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way he barley made it out of the way in time before the blades hit the ground where they had been standing just moments before "So who are you?" A male voice said and as the dust cleared a figure could be seen walking towards them "Well?" The man insisted once the dust cleared they were able to so what he looked like he was a little taller that Bankotsu with the same green hair and pale green eyes as Kin and wore identical clothing but he had whiskers and his hair hung loosely barley to his ears it took Bankotsu only a heart beat to decide that this had to be Kin's sibling and he looked so much like her he would definitely say he was she brother. The man stood in a confident posture as he jerked the chain and the blade thing (lets call it 'the cross blade') returned to him.

Bankotsu watched this movement the let go of Kagome stepping forward he said "I am Bankotsu leader of the band of seven and this is Kagome." He said.

"I've heard of you so what do you want with this place?" H asked.

"He wants to know where Kin is Sii." Came the voice of Kokaku from behind the man known as Sii turned his head to look over his shoulder and smirked.

"Wow Kokaku its really been a while you've grown." Sii eyes narrowed.

Kokaku looked at him for a minute before responding" Don't change the subject I know you know where Kin is now tell us." Kokaku demanded.

* * *

"So you see Kin hasn't been hear in forever and I doubt she knows that way here." Sii explained.

"So then how old was Kin where she left?" Bankotsu asked finally seeing a chance for answers to the questions of Kin that have been haunting him ever sense he asked her about the scar.

Sii Sighed "My mother and father fled from here when she was like three." he responded.

"That's was when that tribe of lion demons came wasn't it?" Kokaku questioned.

"Yeah they're what destroyed the Akotsu they killed every one hear and then want after my mother older sister and Kin they killed my mother and father and older sister but they never got Kin." Sii explained.

"Where were you when all this happened?" Kagome asked.

"I had been sent to deliver a prophecy to the other two Clans and the third clan called the Ichiro live far, far north west of Izwaku doe-joe so by the time I got back from going there and the Ichiro every one was dead." He said.

"Oh I'm sorry." Kagome stammered

"Don't be it happened a long time ago." Sii said.

"How long ago?" Bankotsu asked

Sii paused to think "Ummm seven years ago?" He guessed.

"Seven!? That means Kins only...TEN!" Bankotsu yelled

"And she's off slaughtering whole villages!?" Kagome shouted.

"And leading a band of ruthless assassin's." Bankotsu put in.

Sii's eyes clouded slightly "Kin's not ruthless she is very frail and can be very emotional after all she is only a child." Sii stated then looked up at the sky it's getting dark I'll show you to where Kin is tomorrow if you'd like you can stay here in the Akotsu doe-joe" Sii offered

Bankotsu nodded "Yes we'll stay for the night." he said.

* * *

Bankostu was walking to Sii's room "I need to learn more about Kin." He said to him self.

"I can't tell you much about her." Sii's voice came from behind.

Bankotsu rounded and his face serious "What can't you tell me?" Bankotsu questioned.

"Every thing I just told you is every thing that would be of interest to you." Sii stated "But I don't know one thing I want to go with you and see how she's doing I haven't seen her sense we met up and she told my our mother, father, and sister were dead when she was like four then she sorta went off on her own I hear news of her and the shadows every now and then but I haven't seen her in a while." Told his.

Bankotsu nodded "Ok."

* * *

A snake like blade lashed out of no where and headed for Bankotsu but was stopped by Kokaku and her rang"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu yelled.

"Die Bankotsu!" Jakotsu said retracting his sword and lunching it again this time it was intercepted but Sii's Cross blade the chain tangling with the snake like sword so that it couldn't retract taking the opportunity Kokaku flung her boomerang so it spun vertically(wind claw is what I call the move) but it was deflected by Suikotsu. Sii Glared then turned to Bankotsu.

"Bankotsu Keep going south east until you get to a field with black grass. Go now Kokaku and I wall hold these guys off." Sii instructed.

Bankotsu hesitated not wanting to leave Kokaku or his men behind again "Bankotsu it's ok now come on if you want to save them then we have to go get Kin." Kagome said to him pulling his arm.

With one final glance at them all he followed Kagome out of the battle field. Sii and Kokaku watched them go then turned to Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu "You ready for this Kokaku?"

"Yeah Sii lets do this but don't kill them." Kokaku said Sii nodded.

"Hirikotsu!" The word was yelled and Kokaku acted fast shoving Sii out of the way and blocking the Hirikotsu with her Boomerang which was a great deal bigger then the Hirikotsu swishing the Hirikotsu away she heard the yell.

"Kokaku don't think you can get away that easy we have a score to settle." Inuyasha yelled then unsheathed Tetsiga Kokaku's eyes flashed with fear for Sii.

"Sii flea from hear get out of rang I can handle this." She said to him. Sii looked like he wanted to argue but the look Kokaku gave his said do it no questions.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled Kokaku's head whipped back and she jumped high in the air avoiding the blow and then while upside down flung her boomerang using wind claw as it tore through the air Sango had retrieved her Hirikotsu and through it at Kokaku who graded on to the spinning projectile and help tight as it turned and went back to Sango as she came in rang she used both feet to kick hard at Sango flinging her a few feet away the Jakotsu flung his snake sword at Kokaku who was still holding Hirikotsu and used it to deflect the sword then she heard again "Wind Scar and looked up to see her boomerang going back to where she had original thrown it the saw the wind scar coming at her so thinking fast she jumped up avoiding the wind scar and catching her boomerang with her free hand then she flung the Hirikotsu and it knocked out Jakotsu, Sango, and Miroku then using the other rang she took out Suikotsu, Inuyasha, and Renkotsu.

Sii ran over to Kokaku as she landed and caught her rang spinning it over her shoulder and turned to him "That was excellent!" Sii said "You've really improved on your fighting skills sense I last saw you.

Kokaku smiled sweetly "Thank you." She said.

Sii sighed "You always look so sweet and fragile then you fight then and kick there ass" Sii commented.

Kokaku giggled "Ok come on lets go catch up to Kagome and Bankotsu." She said.

Sii nodded "Yeah lets go." Sii agreed.

* * *

Ok that's it now its note from the author (me) time

first of all I'm am so sorry this is so late and probably very sucky but its all there fault (points to educator's from hell)

second Kokaku's Boomerang needs a name I tired of writing/typing the Boomerang or she caught her rang so if any one has any idea they would be loved thank you.

Oh yeah and this story has multiple climaxes by the way and we're nearing the first one and yes I do love ruining it for you guys.


	5. Black field

"_Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled Kokaku's head whipped back and she jumped high in the air avoiding the blow and then while upside down flung her boomerang using wind claw as it tore through the air Sango had retrieved her Hirikotsu and through it at Kokaku who graded on to the spinning projectile and help tight as it turned and went back to Sango as she came in rang she used both feet to kick hard at Sango flinging her a few feet away the Jakotsu flung his snake sword at Kokaku who was still holding Hirikotsu and used it to deflect the sword then she heard again "Wind Scar and looked up to see her boomerang going back to where she had original thrown it the saw the wind scar coming at her so thinking fast she jumped up avoiding the wind scar and catching her boomerang with her free hand then she flung the Hirikotsu and it knocked out Jakotsu, Sango, and Miroku then using the other rang she took out Suikotsu, Inuyasha, and Renkotsu._

_Sii ran over to Kokaku as she landed and caught her rang spinning it over her shoulder and turned to him __"That was excellent!" Sii said "You've really improved on your fighting skills sense I last saw you._

_Kokaku smiled sweetly "Thank you." She said._

_Sii sighed "You always look so sweet and fragile then you fight then and kick there ass" Sii commented._

_Kokaku giggled "Ok come on lets go catch up to Kagome and Bankotsu." She said._

_Sii nodded "Yeah lets go." Sii agreed.

* * *

_

"Damn it! Right before we go attacked but Jakotsu and the others Sii said we were almost there yet two days later and still no black grassed field!" Bankotsu complained as e and Kagome walked through a dense tangle of wood. When Kagome didn't responded Bankotsu looked to his side to find Kagome missing he looked a head and saw her staring at something and when he caught up to her he looked to see what she saw and gasped when his eyes fell upon a vast grassy field each blade of grass painted black.

"Bankotsu I think we found the field." Kagome said not removing her eyes from the field.

"Kagome I think you're right." Bankotsu responded shaking his head snapping out of the amazement. "Come on let get going Kagome." He said

"Ok." Kagome said shifting her gaze from the field to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu and Kagome approached the field slowly as a feeling of ominous holding them back as the came to the line that separated the green grass from the deathly black grass and together took the first step onto the dark grass and nothing happened.

* * *

Bankotsu and Kagome had been walking for about an hour and the light was now starting to fade from the sky as Kagome who was walking a few feet behind Bankotsu let out a scream.

Bankotsu whipped around to see hundreds of demons every where. Kagome ran over to Bankotsu's and Bankotsu lifted Banryu off of his shoulder and jumped in the air spinning Banryu and slaughtering many demons as he did so and brought Banryu down on the head of a huge demon and the hacked through more demon's and the we saw as arrow fly past him ans hit a demon square on as he swung around and saw the Kagome didn't have a bow or arrow then he noticed a demon coming up behind Kagome and could only watch in horror as it raised its claw and brought them down be just before they his Kagome the demon was cut down as something flashed past hacking the demon to pieces as this demon fell the rest of the demon's fled. "Who's there!" Bankotsu called

"My, my testy as usual came a feminine voice as a figure walk toward them and when she got close enough Bankotsu identified her

"Naku." He said.

"Long time no see how long has it been now?" She said stop in front of the two of them putting her free hand on her hip and resting her fist that held her whip on the other hip. "So what brings you to the black field?" Naku asked.

"I need to speak to Kin." Bankotsu answered as Kiki came up behind Naku her yellow eyes glowing in the dim light.

Naku frowned "Sorry Bankotsu but I don't think kins around right now she went to deal with some thing." Naku responded "But she might be back I don't know Kiki and I left a couple days ago to do some priestess thing." She added.

Bankotsu nodded can we come back with you to where ever it is you guy stay." He questioned.

"Sure." she said "follow me."

* * *

"Naku!" A voice called Bankotsu looked around for the sorse but then he saw Sen land in front of Naku with Russet putting the her feather back on her back she turned to Naku "Kin's back and sense you guy's weren't back but the usual time she-" Sen broke off when she notice Bankotsu and Kagome she gasped with pleasure "Bankotsu! Oh Kin's going to be so happy to see you she's been so derriere lately." Sen said.

Bankotsu blinked he couldn't picture the bubbly small girl being sad or not smiling it was just impossible "Why?" he asked needing to know a reason for such an unbelievable thing.

"Well ever sense we got back from defeating the seven she's been so sad because Sosomaru isn't there and I think also because she misses you two." the sky blue eyed girl responded.

"Oh yeah that's right Sosomaru never came back from that battle so how many are there now in the band of shadows five?" Bankotsu asked..

"Oh no you've only met a very small portion of the band of shadows you'll meet more of them back at the Shadowy place." Sen said.

"Ok." Bankotsu said

* * *

Bankotsu walked behind Naku and gasped when he saw a huge wall made of wood it had a beautiful design on it as he stared at it he felt something hit him in the back with familiar strength and knock him off his feet "Hey there what brings you here Bankotsu?" asked the familiar voice of Kin.

"Love to tell you but can you get off?" Bankotsu responded.

Kin chuckled "Sure thing." She said as she rolled off and got up pulling Bankotsu up as she did so.

For the first time in a long while Bankotsu got a look a Kin. "So damned wench I see you haven't change a bit." Bankotsu said to her.

* * *

Some what shorter then I planned but that's ok. 


	6. Kin

I was listening to music when I got this idea this chapter will be from Kin's P.O.V. and there might be quotes from the songs so yeah **Just incase there is so you all know I don't own any of the songs.

* * *

**

_Bankotsu walked behind Naku and gasped when he saw a huge wall made of wood it had a beautiful design on it as he stared at it he felt something hit him in the back with familiar strength and knock him off his feet "Hey there what brings you here Bankotsu?" asked the familiar voice of Kin. _

"_Love to tell you but can you get off?" Bankotsu responded._

_Kin chuckled "Sure thing." She said as she rolled off and got up pulling Bankotsu up as she did so._

_For the first time in a long while Bankotsu got a look a Kin. "So damned wench I see you haven't change a bit." Bankotsu said to her.

* * *

_

Bankotsu circled Kin a few times before stopping in front of her "Congratulations I think you grew and inch." He said with a smug grin.

Kin smirked "Back at cha oh mighty captain of tallness" Kin said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" Bankotsu snapped at her.

"Oh dear Kin I think you deflated his ever growing ego wow you really are amazing." Kagome commented as she came to stand with Bankotsu and Kin.

Kin shrugged "Just doing what I'm best at" Kin paused the a devilish grin came across her face "which went compared to Bankotsu is every thing."

"Hey Damned wench you trying to start something?" Bankotsu said.

Kin blinked innocently "Well if you really what to fight me." in said while putting her finger to her chin and her other hand behind her back and twisted foot around. (Which by that way made her look adorable)

"Damn it Damned wench that's not even fair." Bankotsu said. (While trying resist her ultimate cuteness)

"Who ever said I play by the rules?" Kin said making her eyes water a little.

Bankotsu sighed "Fine you win I can't fight or harm something as small and adorable as you." He said rolling his eyes a crossing his arms in a pout.

Kin smiled and turned to Naku "Told you that, that would work on any one!" She said happily.

Naku rolled her eyes and turned to Bankotsu "You just had to let her win didn't you?" Naku said a mocking look in her eyes.

* * *

Kin's P.O.V.

I walked with the members of the shadow and Bankotsu and Kagome as we walked in to the castle like doe Joe that was my home also know as the place of shadows I had Kiki and Russet show Bankotsu where they would be stay and now I found my self on the roof again alone and thinking of Sosomaru then I suddenly realized the tears that were sliding slowly down my face "Damn it!" I said aloud then looked up at the starry sky "Sosomaru how can you do this to me how dare yo die on me!" I shouted to the sky. Then I felt sleep come to me as I pasted out.

Dream

"_Wow your pale!" I shouted "Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm Kin wanna travel around with me and my band of assassin's?" I asked _

_He turned to me with my dark green hair light green eyes and a huge flawless grin and for the first time I saw him smile._

"_So Sosomaru what kinds of skills do you have?" I asked Sosomaru._

"_I don't really have any." He said to me._

"_But how can that be you're from a slayer's village." I said to him. _

_He tilted his head down "I know..." he whispered

* * *

_

_I looked on over a huge army then looked over at my band Sen Wind witch, Naku whip user, Kiki archer, Russet sharp object expert, Sosomaru disk of blade wielder then there was me and Zaku "Kin we're really out numbered we should retreat." Kiki whispered to me._

"_Yeah and were not going out with out a fight." I said as the general of the army step in from of his troops._

"_I demand to see your leader." He stated._

_I turned to look at him drove Zaku in to the ground and then step forward and tilted my head to the side "Yes?" I asked sweetly._

"_You're the leader of these fierce assassins?" He asked doubtfully._

_I blinked catching his taunts but ignoring in "Thank you and yes I am." I said._

"_You're a woman and none the less a puny on." He said to me._

_I narrowed my eyes and stuck out my hand "Zaku rebound." I called my blade as it pulled its self out of the ground and spun through the air and I caught it getting in to a ready stance "Don't under estimate." I said and then it was al over I hacked through the man and the whole army charged at us I smirked and spun Zaku over my head and then slash at the men that were close enough to take out then I saw Sosomaru on the ground a sword about the take his life I leaped forward taking the blow instead on my shoulder I winced at the pain but none the less I slashed through the me who had wounded my shoulder._

_When the battle finally ended we counted the corpses "9,999" I said" aloud looks like one got away" I said then suddenly the pain of the wound on my shoulder hit me knocking me off my feet._

"_Kin! Are you ok?" I heard Sosomaru say to me and I felt his presents I looked over to him and only then did I realize that my vision was blurring "this is all my fault." Was all I heard the every thing went numb._

_I blinked my eyes opened "Kin! You're awake!" I heard Sosomaru exclaim I looked over at him the unleashed one of my flawless grins._

"_Didn't think you cloud get rid of me that easy did you?" I said to him, he frowned "what?" I asked him._

"_I'm so useless if I was able to fight this wouldn't have happen I'm sorry Kin I'm sorry for being-" I cut him off._

"_For being anything but useless?" I asked him._

"_No for being completely useless." he said._

"_Sosomaru I'm not say your are the most useful this there is and I'm not saying you completely useless but you are" I paused thinking of the right words._

"_See there isn't a word oh Kin what's the propose I feel worthless!'' Sosomaru said to me._

"_Sosomaru! You are not useless you are just a little more then useless." I shouted at him losing my last ounce of patience with him._

_Sosomaru's eyes widened "Just a little more then useless?" He repeated I nodded my head "I can live with that." He said to me._

"_Good." I said

* * *

_

_Kin jumped from tree to tree towards where the flare came from and came to a halt when she saw Sosomaru standing in a clearing she smirked as she went into stealth mode sneaking up behind him then she tackled him to the ground."Hi!" She yelled with one of her flawless smiles on._

_Sosomaru smiled back "I see you made it here in record time." He said they both began to stand up but froze when they heard a cracking sound only then did Kin notice how close they were to the edge of a cliff."uh oh." She said just as the went to run away from the edge of the cliff it gave way and they both began to fall. Kin drove Zaku (her halberd) into the side of the cliff as she fell the it slid a little the stopped Kin in on flash of movement pulled off the orange strip of material tied at the end of Zaku the tied it tight to the hilt of Zaku then she jumped and caught Sosomaru just before he became out of reach. "Gotcha!" Kin said with a smile._

_Sosomaru sighed "That's just like you to smile in a predicament like this" He said_

_Kins smiled widened "Hey you know me." She said then flung Sosomaru up and he grabbed onto the hilt of Zaku.

* * *

_

_Kin spun Zaku then brought it down slashing at Envy she did this over and over again as Envy jumped out of the way of each blow then in one swift movement as Kin landed she swung her leg down and tripped Kin grabbing Zaku she swung it at her. Kin blocked and waited for it to hit her then she felt something wet drip on her she looked up to see Sosomaru standing before her he took the blow for her, her eyes widened as she stood up and saw the he also drove a blade deep it to Envy's heart, They both fell to the ground Kin bent down over Sosomaru "Why?" Was all she asked_

_Sosomaru's breathing was very shallow "Because I couldn't let you die." He said._

"_But Sosomaru you can't you can't do that for me no! No! You can't do thins no no no Why?!" She said her voice tight with sadness._

"_Because I I I I love you." He said then with one finally breath his body went still._

"_No! No! No! No! NO! Sosomaru you can't do this to me! No why why why why! Damn it!" Kin yelled shaking his arm._

"_Kin! Stop it!

* * *

_

"No!" I screamed as I woke from my sleep I looked around then I realized where I was "Sosomaru." I said feeling tears sting my eyes

"Kin? You ok?" I heard Bankotsu's voice from behind me.

I turned to face him "Yeah I'm find just a dream that's all" I said to him.

He looked doubtfully at me "You miss him don't you?" He said to me.

I bit my lip trying not to yell out "I- I don't know what you're talking about." I said to him.

"Kin it's ok if you miss him you know." Bankotsu said to me as he walked over to me.

I shook my head "No, no its not its not ok Sosomaru wouldn't want me to miss him he'd want me to be happy like I once was." I said to Bankotsu.

"Well he can't be mad at you for something you can't control." Bankotsu said to me.

My eyes widened and I looked at him "Your right." I said to him.

* * *

Ok! There you guys go I'm sorry for the long wait but hey there's the educators from hell friends annoying people homework and laziness to distract me 


	7. Naraku

_The stories back to being in third person_

"_No!" I screamed as I woke from my sleep I looked around then I realized where I was "Sosomaru." I said feeling tears sting my eyes._

"_Kin? You ok?" I heard Bankotsu's voice from behind me._

_I turned to face him "Yeah I'm find just a dream that's all" I said to him._

_He looked doubtfully at me "You miss him don't you?" He said to me._

_I bit my lip trying not to yell out "I- I don't know what you're talking about." I said to him._

"_Kin it's ok if you miss him you know." Bankotsu said to me as he walked over to me._

_I shook my head "No, no its not its not ok Sosomaru wouldn't want me to miss him he'd want me to be happy like I once was." I said to Bankotsu._

"_Well he can't be mad at you for something you can't control." Bankotsu said to me._

_My eyes widened and I looked at him "Your right." I said to him.

* * *

_

We are picking up an hour after that /\ up there.

* * *

"Hey Kin." Bankotsu said to the small green haired girl.

"Hmm?" Kin said turning her pale green gaze on him.

"Can I-" Bankotsu was cut off as Kin tackled him down just as something flashed out just inches about Kin then it flashed out again an was inches from Kin when it was deflected as a cross blade attached to a chain flew out and threw off the flashing object which was Jakotsu's blade which he retracted again the Renkotsu blasted his canon but the canon ball was met by the extreme force of Kiki's arrow which was helped with Kagome's power as she and Kiki both touched the arrow before it was fired. Just then Suikotsu flashed out towards Kiki and was about the slice at her with his claws but Russet caught them with her own in an instant the pair were caught up in a fierce claw to claw battle Jakotsu flashed his weapon out at Kagome but the blade with tangled up in the cross blade of Sii. Then a feather flew down from the sky as Kagura made her appearance along with Kohaku and Kanna.

"Well, well if it isn't the band of shadows." She said.

Kin step forward "Who the hell are you!" she shouted to Kagura.

"Hey it's the ninja kid Kohaku." Bankotsu commented noticing the small boy.

Kin looked at Kohaku then she turned to Bankotsu "Bankotsu He's not a ninja he's demon slayer." She said to him.

"Really ? He sure looks like a ninja." Bankotsu responded.

Kin shook her head "No Bankotsu he's not a ninja." kin said.

"Whatever let cut the chit chat" Kagura said pulling out her fan and opening it up "and get to the fight." She finished.

Kin narrowed her eyes "what ever you say witch." Kin said. Kagura waved her fan at Kin sending a sharp cutting wind at her Kin side forward as close to the ground as possible making the wind attack miss as in faded off Kin charged at Kagura as she got near she slipped from under her wrist armor a shiny black piece of stone that was sharpened to a point on both ends then flashing off to the side she was gone she then a few seconds later reappeared behind Kagura a dug the sharp stone into Kagura's Back the quickly as she can she was gone she reappeared a second later with the sharpened stone dug deep in to Kagura's lower waist Kin smirked removing her weapon "Damn you Kagura said as she pulled out her feather and escaped with Kanna Kohaku how ever stayed behind then as he watched Kagura and Kanna go he fell to the ground holding his head.

Kagome gasped "Kohaku!" She said running over to the boy and crouching next to him "Kohaku are you ok?" she said to him.

Kin walked over to them and knelt down next to Kagome her eyes intently fixed on Kohaku "Who is he?" she asked.

Kagome turned to look at her "Do you remember the female demon slayer that travels with the half demon Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her she thought for a second then nodded her head "well this is her brother Kohaku he was possessed by an evil half demon known as Naraku by a sacred jewel shard in the back of his neck but if it's removed he will die he also lost his memoire." Kagome told her.

Kin's eyes cloud with pity slightly "That must be horrible for her having him not remember her were they close?" Kin asked.

Kagome nodded "Very." she said.

Bankotsu saw his chance while the subject was on Naraku but then as he stepped forward he heard an evil cackle and looked past Kin Kagome and Kohaku to see Naraku stand about ten feet away "Naraku" Bankotsu grunted glaring at him Kin stood up and walked slowly and calmly over to Naraku.

She stopped when she was about five feet away from him "Your Naraku/' She asked with no tone to her voice.

"I am and you are Kin leader of the band of shadows am I right?" Naraku said a smug smirk on his face.

"Yes." Kin said flatly.

"Kin be carful." Bankotsu said to her.

Kin glanced but st him the looked back at Naraku "What do you want." Kin said to Naraku who's eye brow raised.

"For such a small woman you are very...how do I put this very arrogant." He said to her.

"For such a cross dresser you are very bitchy I hear." Kin retorted Naraku glared at her causing her to smirk.

"That attitude of yours has got to go." Naraku said as one of his roots wrapped about Kin lifting her up in the air Kin narrowed her eyes at Naraku "dear Kin I have a preposition for you join me and I'll give you enough power to destroy the whole loin demon tribe which destroyed your family Kin's eyes widened.

"No" Sii said from beside Bankotsu "if Kin has a weakness that has to be her only one." He said to Bankotsu.

"Well have to see if Kin gives in to her weakness." Bankotsu said to him Sii nodded.

"No" Kin said flatly.

Naraku's eyes widened "No? What do you mean no?" He said to her.

"No! Zaku rebound!" as she called to her halberd if flew through the roof and sliced through Naraku's root letting Kin fall she landed on her feet sticking her arm up ashe caught Zaku and spun it around (like Bankotsu does) before resting it one her shoulder "Sorry Naraku I just don't work for people it never worked out last person the tried to tell me what to do was slaughtered an the village was burned down." Kin said a confident smirk on her face Naraku glared at her.

Then out of no were "Wind scare!" the words were shouted as a blast of energy flew as Naraku who was barley able to get out in time taking Kohaku with him "Damn it!" Inuyasha said.

Kin looked over at him "Well you the most random thing that could possibly happen." She said to him.

* * *

End! Short I know but I've been focesing on Kin to much I need to get back to the Bankotsu Kagome thing well anyways tell me what you think. 


	8. Walking

"_Well have to see if Kin gives in to her weakness." Bankotsu said to him Sii nodded._

"_No" Kin said flatly._

_Naraku's eyes widened "No? What do you mean no?" He said to her._

"_No! Zaku rebound!" as she called to her halberd if flew through the roof and sliced through Naraku's root letting Kin fall she landed on her feet sticking her arm up ashe caught Zaku and spun it around (like Bankotsu does) before resting it one her shoulder "Sorry Naraku I just don't work for people it never worked out last person the tried to tell me what to do was slaughtered an the village was burned down." Kin said a confident smirk on her face Naraku glared at her._

_Then out of no were "Wind scare!" the words were shouted as a blast of energy flew as Naraku who was barley able to get out in time taking Kohaku with him "Damn it!" Inuyasha said._

_Kin looked over at him "Well you the most random thing that could possibly happen." She said to him.

* * *

_

We are starting off after Bankotsu and Inuyasha argue fight and then Inuyasha leave which we all know was gonna happen...On with the story!

* * *

"So Bankotsu what were you saying before that whole battle happened?" Kin asked Bankots.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Kin I need your help." Bankotsu began.

"Speak." I said as a signal that he should continue.

"Well you see Naraku-" Kin cut him off.

"I'll do it." She said

"But you don't even know what it is." Bankotsu said to her.

"Yeah but I do know the I'll get a chance to fight him and he gives me the creeps so."Kin said to him.

"But-" Bankotsu was cut off again.

"Bankotsu don't argue with her" Kagome snapped at him.

"Kay so when are we going?" Kin said to him.

"We can leave when ever you're ready." Bankotsu responded.

"Ok let go!" She said to him

"Kin what do you want us to do?" Naku asked.

"Say here you're in charge till I get back." Kin said to her Naku nodded "Ok lets go!"

"Kin you push your self to much." Sii's voice sounded through the air Kin turned to look at him.

"Hi! Um who are you?" Kin said confusion clouding her eyes he smiled slightly and shook his head.

"I didn't expect you to remember me but that's ok you can call me Sii considering that, that is my name." Sii said to her Kin looked at him skeptically for a second the smiled and nodded.

"Aren't you going to tell her who you are to her?" Kokaku whispered in his ear.

"No it will come back to her someday I'll wait till then by the way tell Bankotsu and Kagome not to tell her if they asked give them the reason I gave you." Sii said to her, she nodded her head.

* * *

Bankotsu Kin and Kagome walked it was now late afternoon in the next day Bankotsu was a bit tired Kagome was about to fall asleep walking but Kin being Kin with endless energy was being her hyper lil self oh yeah and by the way Sii and Kokaku were with them there tired to and amazed at Kin's seemingly endless energy...

Kin Bankotsu Kagome Sii and Kokaku walked along the dirt road when they saw a village ahead Kin paused "Hey Bankotsu what exactly do you want me to do?" She asked turning to face him.

"Well I need you to kill Naraku." Bankotsu said to her.

Kin blinked giving him a strange look "And don't just do it your self why?" Kin asked him a confused look playing on her face.

"Because I can't get through the barrier cause of the jewel shard in my neck." Bakotsu told her.

"Oh ok!" Kin said "on to the Village!" she said and drilling Zaku into the ground and running towards the village.

"How can she have so much energy?" Bankotsu asked watching her run off

"Who knows." Kagome said.

* * *

They all looked around as the walked through the village when they saw a few children together talking wearing nice clothing and one was a little ways away watching with a longing look on her eyes.

* * *

Bankotsu's P.O.V.

I looked over at Kin to see her giving the small girl a sympathetic look before turning to the rest of us "You guy's go ahead theres something I want to do." She said to us every one shruged and walked on except for me I wanted to see what she was about to do so I watched on as Kin walked over to the small girl and sat down next to her the girl look at her in surprise before looking at her knees which were currently being hugged to her chest Kin glance at her "How come your not hanging out with the other kids?" She asked.

The little girl looked at Kin "Because they don't want to hang out with me cause I'm a half demon." I heard her tell kin.

Kin shrugged "Does that mean you can't have fun and enjoy your life?" Kin asked.

The girl sighed "I wish I could be like then and not a half breed." she said.

"Do you really want to be like them? Just nothing but a pathetic stupid trend?" Kin said to the girl who's eyes widened.

"You're right but I feel like my life has no purpose." Kin out her arm around the girls shoulder.

"I'm a third demon which mean I'm a little more then half a demon and when I was your age I felt the same then I found my Zaku and I realized my purpose was to protect those who aren't pure human's or demons and now hear I am Akotsu Kin leader of the band of shadows a group make fully out of mixed breeds." Kin told her.

The smaller girl looked at Kin "You're Akotsu Kin of the band of shadow's? You're my hero you're toughest women ever you fight heard and ruthlessly and every one respects you you're great!" The girl said "One day my hope was to become one of the band of shadow's but I have no proper training so I never will be." The girl said to Kin.

Kin raised an eye brow tell you what I teach you a few move's and ways ti build up strength and then when I come back to the village if you've improved enough I'll take you as my apprentice." Kin told her the small girls face lit up instently.

"Ok! I'll try really heard!" She said.

I turned around and left to find the others when I did I decided to tell Sii.

* * *

My telling the story.

Sii chuckle at what Bankotsu told him and shook his head "When will she realize she's just a child?" He said aloud.

Bankotsu shrugged "I don't know" he said to Sii.

* * *

And I'll end it there cause I ran out of ideas...sorry so yeah review if you'd like to I wouldn't mind getting a review more then one person for once. 


	9. Getting annoyed

I am SO sorry for not updating in like ten years! Here's the next chapter I promise I'll Update more and more.

It's been a week of walking and Kin and Bankotsu are grinding on each others nerves. On purpose of course.

* * *

"I'm board!" Kin exclaimed as she walked down the dirt road beside Kokaku and Kagome.

"Ha ha Damned wench that's what you get." Bankotsu teased with a smile.

"Put a braid in it captain long hair." Kin snapped.

"Excuse me?" Bankotsu said.

"I'm not repeating my self for the ignorant." Kin said slyly.

"Are you trying to start something?" Bankotsu asked.

"Maybe…" Kin said. Bankotsu and Kin stared into each others eyes then after the longest time went at each other. Zaku and Banryu tasting each other for the first time sending sparks of energy as they fought with their wielders in sync, battling in an intense battle of strength. After a few seconds Bankotsu and Kin jumped back from each other.

"Dragon hammer!" Bankotsu shouted.

"Cat fang!" Kin shouted at the same time. The massive energy blasts flew at each other and created a bright flash as the canceled each other out. Kin and Bankotsu went at each other again but when there blades were just feet apart, Kokaku blocked them both from contact with her Hitsume (her ranges name).

"Alright children break it up." Sii said with a sigh.

"She started it." Bankotsu said crossing his arms.

"He Asked me if I wanted to start it." Kin said getting all poutie.

"Ok will you two grow up." Kagome said looking annoyed.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Kin snapped.

"Don't yell at her." Bankotsu snapped.

"Screw you!" Kin yelled back.

"ENOUGH!" Kokaku yelled, "this is pathetic you two are acting like children! Grow up and act like the feared Mercenary and Assassin you are!" she snapped.

"Fine," kin huffed and then under her breath muttered, "sorry."

"Yeah me too." Bankotsu muttered.

"There now lets get going." Kokaku said.

* * *

It's now night time and most every ones sleeping except Kin.

"Who is he?" Kin asked mentally as she stared at Sii, "I feel like I should remember him. But I don't. I remember seeing his face before. But where? When? Why? " she asked her self as she continued to watch him.

"Damned wench." Bankotsu's voice sounded next to her. She signaled for him to sit next to her. He did then looked at her.

"I feel like I knew him before. Like he was someone important in the past. But I don't I can quite say who he is, or why I remember him, or who he might have been to me. It's like, like I know he used to be around a lot when I was little. But everything back to a curtain point, It's like it never happened. There are people I know, I know where there, but there faces are lost tome and there names, it's like they never had one. It's weird. You get it?" Kin asked turning her pale green eyes to Bankotsu.

"Yeah I get it like you never were really there until a certain point in time where your memories begin. Like you know you were there but you don't remember. Right?" Bankotsu said.

"Yeah. Just like that." Kin said.

"What's the earliest thing you remember?" Bankotsu asked.

"When I was five and both my parents were killed by Ieitchi king of a feirce lion demon pride. That's where it all starts." Kin said.

* * *

"Well, well, look what I found." came a voice as Kagura landed a few yards away from the traveling group.

"You again?" Kin shouted to her.

Kagure smirked, "That's right."

"What do want witch?" Bankotsu said with a glare.

"It's not what I want it's what Naraku wants and he wants Kin and Kagome." she said.

Kin smirked and pointed Zaku at her, "That's to bad for him now isn't it?" she said then ran at Kagura.

Bankotsu watch Kin fighting and thought, "If Kagura's fighting us them we must be getting close to something." Then suddenly he noticed Kokaku tense as well as Sii. Then suddenly Kin stopped moving and face to the left. Kagura gave her a confused glare and sent another round of slicing winds at Kin. Kin used Zaku to blow the attack and didn't move her gaze from the forest that she was locked onto, "Kokaku what is it?" Bankotsu asked.

"I can feel an incredibly strong demonic aura and scent in the air is similar to Inuyasha's but it's a full demon's." she said.

Suddenly Kagome felt the demonic aura to and murmured, "Sesshomaru." she said. Then as if on Q a tall demon man with long silvery white hair, gold eyes, fur on one shoulder, two purple streaks on each of his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead entered the clearing. His gaze resting on Kin solely.

"Sesshomaru." Kagura murmured and then took off on her feather. Kin stood her eyes lock witch Sesshomaru's. As a heavy tension rest in the air. The tension was broken by a small green guy calling out to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sessomau!" he called then looked around the clearing. Sessomaru glanced back at Jakon, then his gave drifted back to Kin, "Lord Sesshomaru, isn't that the troublesome wench that's always following Inuyasha around?" he asked.

Sesshomaru said nothing just glanced at her for a moment. Kin drove Zaku into the ground, "What is he mute?" she asked.

"You have no right to talk about my lord in that manor wench! I demand you beg for forgiveness!" Jakon yelled.

Kin let a smirk cross her face, "Shove it rat. I Akotsu Kin leader of the band of shadows begs to no one." She said.

"_Your_ Akotsu Kin leader of the notorious band of shadows?" Jakon asked doubtfully.

"The one and only." Kin said.

"You mean to tell me that a small wench like you leads a band of blood thirsty murderous assassins?" Jakon asked and broke out laughing.

"Who you calling small you barely reach past ankle height rat boy!" Kin snapped.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow then turned and walked away Jakon quickly getting up and running after him. Kin started at the spot he had been in for a second more before she turned to Bankotsu and co.

* * *

K there's the next chapter. I know its kinda short and I'm sorry for not updating I'll have next one up soon. 


	10. Gathering information

Here's the next chapter

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked with the make shift group of Sii leader of the Akotsu clan, Kokaku pretty Izwaku healer, Bankotsu deadly yet handsome teenage mercenary, Kin, Akotsu and Assassin, and her modern priestess self. She was starting to wonder if they would ever make it back to the Izwaku doe- joe, where on a decision made by Bankotsu and Kin was where they were heading. The sky was getting darker as they continued, "I wanna rest my short little legs can't go any farther!" Kin stated then sat on the ground. Bankotsu looked extremely annoyed but sense he need Kin he didn't argue, just drove Banryu into the ground and leaned against it.

"I'd blame all that armor you wear." Kokaku said as she sat down on a rock and crossed her legs, sitting like a lady.

Kin stood and drove Zaku into the ground and said, "Well being someone like me you never know where you'll be-" all of a sudden a whirl wind spun into the clearing and as it cleared Koga be came visible, "attacked." Kin finished, staring at Koga like he had five head and an arm growing out of his forehead.

"Koga?!" Kagome said in surprise.

"Kagome where's thath muuuuuuuuu uh uh uh- HE LET YOU GET KIDNAPPED BY BANKOTSU!" Koga yelled noticing Bankotsu leaning against the ground driven Banryu.

A smirk played across Bankotsu's face as he stood up strait, "How many times do I have to say this? She's taken with out permission." Bankotsu said smugly.

"Don't worry Kagome I'll save you!" Koga said and lept at Bankotsu.

Kin blinked then jumped into a tree and then jump from tree to tree for a little while, until she spotted a huge doe- joe and was over come by the powerful smell over Izwaku's, "Kin." A voice said from behind her. She turned to face Sii.

"Sii who are you why do I feel like I should know you?" Kin asked

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"Yes." She said. Her voice quivering slightly.

"I'm Akotsu Sii, you older brother." he said.

Kin gasped as memories came back to her, "I remember it all now." She said.

* * *

"Akotsu Kin and Sii. How long has it been? Seven years?" Shakura said as he looked over the two of them, "Man Kin seven years didn't do much for you height wise did it?" he laughed. 

"I know! She's the shortest thirteen year old I've ever seen!" Bankotsu laughed.

"Yeah she's short." Sii said flatly.

"Ok first of all I was thirteen five years ago. Eighteen now. Second, one more short comment and your faces are going to meet my foot." Kin said.

"Wait ago Sii don't even know how old your own sister is." Bankotsu teased.

"Hey I barley remember how old I am. I can't remember how old Kin is!" Sii said. Then the three of them cracked up laughing.

"I sware they get less mature as the years go on." Kagome sighed.

"They do. Trust me." Kokaku said with a sigh.

"Bankotsu! Do you want to kill Naraku or not! If you do then lets go! I'm getting tired of the place!" Kin snapped.

"Alright, alright, calm down Kin sheesh." Bankotsu said waving his hands in front of him.

* * *

"So this is Naraku's Barrier." Kin said touching it with her armored hand. After three more day of walking they had finally made it to Naraku's barrier. 

"Yeah. Now Kin listen here's the plan. You battle Naraku at full force so all his energy is concentrated on fighting you and I can break the barrier and then together we'll finish him off." Bankotsu said to her.

"Alright." I got it." She said.

"So we'll pull this off tomarrow." Bankotsu said. They all nodded. Then Separated t hunt down supplies, Bankotsu and Kagome looking for food, Sii looking for fire wood and Kin and Kokaku looking for some sort of water source.

* * *

"Bankotsu. Do really think Kin can take on Naraku? I know she's strong but I can't help but doubt." Kagome said to Bankotsu as the walked through a forest. 

"I don't know Kagome. I hope so." Bankotsu said.

"You do care about Kin! I knew it!" Kagome yelled.

"What? No! I just… don't want Naraku to win!" Bankotsu said.

"Mhm sureeeee you do Bankotsu." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"It's true! The damned wench is crazy and I bet you she won't live to be thirty." Bankotsu continue defending him self.

"Bankotsu! Don't say that." Kagome said a bit shocked.

Bankotsu started to regret as his words sunk in, "Damn it." he murmured to himself.

* * *

Kin walked with Kokaku, deep in thought the whole plan was starting to sink in, now it seemed impossible. Kin knew the whole time, once she learn what Bankotsu wanted her to do that this whole plan had a suicidal part for her. She new who Naraku was now. She'd learned a lot form Kagome and Bankotsu about the wretched half demon man that just would die. She knew the real pressure of what her task was and that she would probably die, but she pretended not to, she pretended that shefelt no presser on her, pretended that she would be able to do this and walk away with a few scratches, she just pretended and usually for Kin when she pretended that something was ok it was, but not this tome, this time pretending wasn't gonna work, "Hey Kokaku there's something need to do. Tell Bankotsu that I'm not going to be back by tomorrow. Ok?" Kin said to the blond woman. Kokaku seemed to understand what Kin felt for she nodded her head and didn't ask. Kin nodded in thanks and took off.

* * *

Kin landed in the middle of a dirt road and smelled the air, "That way." Kin murmured and spun Zaku before taking off again. 

She continued following the path until she spotted what she was looking for.

* * *

Kin jumped out of the trees and land in front of Inuyasha and his gang, "Hey there." she said in her usual cheery tone. 

"Hey Inuyasha isn't that the girl we see with Bankotsu all the time?" Sango asked.

"Yeah that's Kin of the Band of Shadows." Miroku said.

"And just how the hell do you know all this?" Inuyasha asked him.

"She said that when we first saw her." Miroku answered.

"Oh." Inuyasha said then turned to Kin, "So why the hell are you here? Where's Bankotsu and Kagome?" he asked.

"First my question then I'll answer yours." Kin said.

"Fine." Inuyasha snapped.

"What's it like fighting Naraku?" Kin asked.

"What?" Inuyasha ask confused.

"What is it like when you fight Naraku?" she asked, "Like what does he fight like what kinds of attacks does he use?" Kin asked.

"Why do you need to know?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just answer my question and I'll tell you what ever you need to know." Kin said.

"Well Naraku fights dirty, he'll us anything he can to win and at any coast." Inuyasha said.

"I see." Kin said.

"Now answer my questions! Where's Bankotsu and Kagome? And why do you need to know about Naraku?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Kagome and Bankotsu are at Naraku's barrier. And Bankotsu has a plan to destroy Naraku but he needs me to get through the barrier to distract Naraku so the barrier weakens and he can break through it." Kin said.

"How the hell are you going to get through Naraku's barrier when your part demon? It rejects every thing with a demonic aura." Inuyasha snapped.

"Hey monk describe to me what my demonic aura feels like." Kin said.

"Well it- hey I don't feel any demonic aura at all." Miroku said confused.

"That's because she doesn't have one." another voice came in as Sesshomaru entered from the forest.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha spat.

"Oh my god you're not mute!" Kin said.

"You know him?" Sango asked.

"No saw him argued with his rat yesterday." Kin said.

"Sesshomaru what do you want?" Inuyasha spat getting ready to draw tetsiega.

"Relax half breed I'm not here to fight you. I want to see if the Band of Shadows is really as strong as there said to be." Sesshomaru said then turned his gaze on Kin.

Kin's face turned into a confident smirk, she had no idea who this guy was but was beyond ready for some sort of warm up fight, "Me? You wanna fight me?" she as innocently.

"Kin don't underestimate him he's strong." Inuyasha murmured to the small girl.

Kin turned her pale green eyes to Inuyasha, "Don't worry I never underestimate anything." she said. Then turned back to Sesshomaru who drew Tokijin upon regaining Kin's attention.

* * *

K so theres the chapter I would have gotten it up sooner but I was busy and did get to get on my computer like all week 


	11. The update that came ten years later

So Sorry! I didn't update in like five years! I hand no inspiration, I statred typing the chapter at like two o'clock last night, when I was looking thhrough my binder of drawings and I saw the ones I drew of the Band of Shadows and so I stated typing this. Hope theres still some people willing to read this! Once again I'm liek so sorry, hope it's good enough, I promise the next update won't be like five years later!

* * *

Kin slid back as she landed on grounds that, just a few minutes ago were lush with forest plants, now turned into a waist land by several powerful attacks, she smirked, challenging fights were a rarity, "Is that all you've got or should I keep my guard up?" she called, tapping her shoulder with Zaku.

"Your cockiness will be the end of you." Sesshomaru stated, Kin smirked and suddenly the clash of metal sounded in the air, as Zaku met Tokijin, and the two demon blades tasted each other, feeling a powerful rush.

"Really? Cause I've always been told that my energy would be the end of me." Kin responded, pushing off and landing away from Sesshomaru, she spun Zaku over her head in the usual manor and went it started glowing green she swung it, sending a fast wave of energy at the dog demon man, who used Tokijin to stop the damage.

"What do you mean she's not going to be back! Where the hell did she go!" Bankotsu shouted as Kokaku told him, what Kin said.

"Bankotsu, calm down, she's- well, she's probably just now starting to really see her task, give her some time." Kagome, said, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Bankotsu took a deep breath, irritated as all hell right now, "Damned wench." he muttered before stalking off.

"Bankotsu?" Kagome said his name as she followed him.

"What is it Kagome?" he snapped.

"Don't you snap at me! I didn't tell Kin to make you wait! I'm just trying to say, I know you're worried for your brothers but, you can't just take it out on everyone else." Kagome said to him

Bankotsu stopped walking and sighed, "Kagome, I know, but it's just- their all I have." Bankotsu said, looking at her.

"No, Bankotsu, you still have, Kin, and Kokaku, and the Shadows and me, you have me too Bankotsu." Kagome said, looking deep into his eyes.

Bankotsu was slightly startled by Kagome's words, "Do you really care that much about me?" he asked. Kagome looked at him for a second, then took his hands, and leaned forward, kissing him lightly, a small smile on her face, "Damn it, you hate me." Bankotsu said, with a smirk. Kagome laughed then, Bankotsu pulled her forward, into his chest and kissing her deeply.

* * *

Kin slouched slightly, as she panted, Sesshomaru, looked just as tired, they both were draining their energy heavily, then suddenly something flashed out of nowhere and dug into Kin's shoulder, she dropped to her knees in pain, clutching her shoulder, "Kin!" she heard her name be called, and looked to see Naku, lashing her whip out. Kin turned her head to see she was lashing it a Jakotsu, she then saw Suikotsu flashing toward Naku.

"Damn it," Kin hissed before forcing herself into motion, she caught Suikotu's claws with her dagger, leaving Zaku standing dug into the ground, with a glare Kin flung Suikotsu away, and then she and Naku were back to back, "ready?" Kin asked, holding out her hand, and Zaku flew to her.

"When ever you are, Kin." Naku said, quickly changing the blade on the end of her whip, so now it was a strait knife.

"Let's do this." Kin said, driving Zaku into the ground once more and pulling another dagger out, then the she jumped into the air and over Naku she then came barreling down into Jakotsu, her weight causing him to have to back up, then Naku lashed her whip forward and it struck Suikotsu's hand, knocking off the metal claws on his hand, she smirked then the whip lashed out again wrapping around his clawed hand's wrist, she pulled him forward, and when he came with in range, she punched him square in the temple, then swiftly kicking him in the stomach, then brining her other leg up and kneeing him in the temple, knocking him out he dropped to the ground, Naku looked up to see Kin had knocked Jakotsu out. Kin grinned at Naku before sighing, "Sen?" she called and the quarter demon woman came forward, a smile playing on her face.

Inuyasha came forward, "What the hell was that? I thought the band of shadows and the band of seven were working together." he snapped, looking down at Kin.

Kin blinked, "Naraku's controlling them," Kin said then put her finger to her mouth, "I forget why Bankotsu said Naraku could control him, wait he never told me that." Kin said. Sweat dropped down the back of Naku's head. Sen smiled, she'd expect that from Kin, Kin looked at Sen, "I want you to put a wind barrier around them, you know something that will hold them where they are, don't let them out of it, yes I do expect you to stay here and guard them, no leaving this time." she said, her light green eyes holding all the authority of a leader in them, the blue eyed girl nodded and turned to the two unconscious men, kneeling down beside them and started a ritual.

Inuyasha watched her for a second before turning his attention back to Kin, "So you know where Naraku's barrier is?" he said, his word caught Sesshomaru's interest and he was now listening as well as the Inuyasha gang and Naku.

"Yeah," Kin said, casually, examining the wound on her shoulder, it wasn't very deep dew to the shoulder armor she wore under her kimono, in fact there was no blood and she suspected it was probably just badly bruised, "damn, to bad Russet isn't here, she's so good at mending armor.." she said, directing her words at Naku.

Inuyasha at this got angry, and grabbed her by the fold of her kimono, pulling her forward, "Don't play game with me, show me where Naraku's barrier is." he snapped, his face close to her's.

"You know, anger isn't the best approach in situations like this, now maybe I'll decide not to show you." she said, a smirk on her face as she spoke.

"Why you little-" Inuyasha started.

"Inuysha…" Sango said quietly.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing!" a new voice sounded and every looked to see Kagome and Bankotsu standing a little ways away.

Bankotsu, pointed Banryu at Inuyasha, "Put the damned wench down." he said, a glare in his eyes.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said upon seeing her, Kin smiled and waved at them, regaining Inuyasha's attention, "be luck she showed up." he said, Kin smirked once more.

"Off to save the woman who doesn't want to be saved?" she said quietly, so that probably only, Inuyasha, Naku and Sesshomaru could hear her.

"What'd you say to me." Inuyasha snarled just as quietly.

"Kagome's happy with Bankotsu, happier then she's ever been with you, face it you've lost her, just like the other priestess." Kin said, looking him strait in the eye.

"How do you know about that?" he asked, still in a low voice.

"I have my ways, now why don't you go save someone who doesn't want to be saved." Kin said.

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha shouted, Kin's smirk widened, Inuyash roughly dropped her back to the ground an turned away, drawing tetsig.

Kin stumbled slightly then pulled Zaku from the ground, resting it over her right shoulder with her left wrist draped over it's hilt, she then walked toward Bankotsu and Kagome, Naku following her, she paused s she went to pass Sesshomaru, "Well finish this up later." she said then continued walking until she was in front of Bankotsu, giving him an innocent look.

"Bankotsu, prepare to die." Inuyasha said, Kin turned her head slightly and then closed her eyes and looked away.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I don't have time for you, I meirly came here because I lost the damned wench, now that I found her, I'll be going." he said then turned around, resting Banryu on his shoulder once more, then he and his three accompanying ladies began to walk away.

"Wait damn it! Get back here!" Inuyasha yelled, Sesshomaru turned and walked away as well, leaving the Inuyasha group, and Sen to them selves.

* * *

Hope you guys like it!!


	12. Barrier be gone

Next chapter, told I wouldn't update five years later!

* * *

"Damn it, Damned Wench, why the hell did you just run off like that?" Bankotsu demanded loudly, as he walked with Kagome and Naku and Kin of course.

"Stop talking to her like you're her leader." Naku snapped.

"She's a woman I'm a man, and I asked her something." he stated, pointing of his so called superiority. Kin didn't seem to be listening to any of them, she just walked with them, her mind off on other things. She remained that way for the rest of the walk, and when they came upon the others, she wondered off, still off in her owns thoughts, sitting on a rock in the middle of a river. When the sky started growing dark, Bankotsu leapt onto a rock close to her own, "Damned wench what's on your mind?" he asked quietly, Kin blinked and looked at him.

She shook her head, "Nothing really, just thinking about everything I've been through, my sister and parents, how I met Naku and Sen, how I met Sosomaru, how I met Kiki and Russet, how we became what we became, you know, jus remembering." she responded.

"What ever did happen to you family, Renkotsu told be that the Akotsu used to be a plentiful, powerful demon clan, one of the great four, what happened?" he asked.

"Ieitchi and the pride of lion demons happened," Kin responded, "I was really young back then, like three, my mother father and sister fled the Akotsu doe joe, Sii I guess was off on a mission, the clan was wiped and Ieitchi king of the lion demons came hunting for us, he found us and killed my mother and father, my sister escaped with me, an about a month later I was attacked, that's how I got my scar," Kin said signaling to the scar that ran across the bridge of her nose, "my sister came to save and she was killed, I was over welmed with fear and I- I killed Ieitchi I was five, my first assassination, then I ran away from that place and stumbled across a village, that's where I met Naku and Sen, Naku was the oldest, being ten and Sen seven we were all treated different because we were part demon, Me a third demon, Sen a quarter demon and Naku a half demon, they beat us and we barely had any food, then one day, when we were out getting water from the river be came across a hut, Sen's feather, Naku's whip and Zaku were n it, at first I couldn't even lift Zaku, Naku couldn't use her whip affectively and Sen couldn't create much wind, but each night we went back and practiced, until about three years later I could lift Zaku with one hand and spin him at eight, Naku could easily slice falling leaves in half before they hit the ground at thirteen and Sen could create powerful winds at ten. One night the village went to far and we, we wiped out the whole village, killing everyone and burning down the villahge then we left the area forever." Kin said.

"How'd you meet Sosomaru, and Kiki and Russet?" he asked, as the two of then jumped from the rrocks to the bank and sat down facing each other.

"We came across a ninja village and were passing through when we met Sosomaru, he was left out but the other kids for being a failure and a quarter demon, I was thirteen by then, he was fourteen, Sen was fifteen and Naku was eighteen. And Kiki and Russet we came across while traveling and after a while they just bcame part of the gang, then after Kiki and Russet joined us, we found the black field and the shadow place and became the band of shadows." Kin said, Bankotsu nodded then noticed a single lone tear running down her face, her always bright face and personality being sad was just so unnatural, it just seemed so wrong to Bankotsu, and it hurt him to see her said, her felt a strong connection to her, like she was one of his brothers, and he didn't like to se her said, because it made him sad as well.

Bankotsu reached forward and wiped the tear away, "It's just looks so wrong when you're not happy." he said in a low voice, Kin bit her lip then tackled into his chest, sobbing, she was cry, and Bankotsu was sure it was the first time in years, he almost knew that she hadn't cried sense her sister was killed, and now here she was, finally letting everything out and confiding in him, and he was glad he got to be the friend that shoulder she needed most right now. Bankotsu wrapped one arm around her shoulders and just let her cry until finally she fell asleep, Bankotsu let her next Zaku, knowing she'd appreciate, being left alone to wake up, she he left her and went back to camp, when Naku asked about Kin's whereabouts he merely shrugged and said he didn't know.

* * *

Next Day

Kin opened her eyes and felt lighter, she smiled her usual smile when she noticed Bankotsu had left her by the river, where she'd want to wake up, alone. She stood and rinsed her face off in the river then looked and Zaku, pulling the long orange strip of silk that was usually tied around the decorative blade at the end of Zaku's hilt, from the hilt and started polishing Zaku's great blade, so that it shine brightly when she was finished, she then slung Zaku over her right shoulder and draped her left wrist over it and headed back to where the others had set up camp, Bankotsu was th only one awake, she greeted him with her usual tackle.

"You're cheerful as usual." he observed as she gave him one of her perfect grins.

"Yep, by the way, thanks Bankotsu, for making me think about the things I'd been refusing to remamber, I need that, it feels like a huge weight was moved from my shoulders. Thank you." she said, a sincere look in her eyes, then she flashed him one of her bright grins.

After a few minutes later everyone else started to stir and about an hour later everyone was awake and ready, "Today's the day." Kokaku said, the others nodded, then Kin jumped up.

"Alright lets do this!" she said loudly, hold Zaku high in the air. The others (Bankotsu, Kagome, Sii, Kokaku and Naku) seemed to be brightened up by her smiled and together they made their way toward the barrier.

* * *

The Barrier

Kin stood a little ahead of the rest of the group, directly before the barrier, she stuck her hand out and watched as it disappeared, she removed it an turned to the others, flashing them a grin, "Well, here goes nothing!" she said.

"Hey, Bankotsu, what the hell are you all just standing around for?" Inuyasha demanded as he came forward, out of the woods, followed by Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

"Well Inuyasha, we're waiting for the damned wench to weaken Naraku's barrier." Bankotsu stated, smirking as he leaned against Banryu.

"You wha- this is Naraku's barrier?" Inuyasha said suddenly looking astonished before, regaining his composure and drawing tetsiga, "Move out'a the way you lousy corps or be hacked in half." Inuyasha said, as Tetsiga started to glow red.

"What do you think you're gonna do?" Bankotsu asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm going to break down Naraku's barrier." Inuyasha stated, then ran forward toward the barrier, where Kin was standing, Kin watched him for a second before sighing and jumping back, then seconds later the sound of Inuyasha's Tetsiga clashing with Naraku's, Kin raised an eyebrow as it cracked slightly then pushed him back, Inuyasha repeated this a few times before, he skidded back from the barrier panting.

"You done?" Kin asked, as she sat lazily on the ground with Zaku laying on the ground behind her, gleaming in the sunlight.

"No!" Inuyasha snapped and ready himself to attack the barrier again when a high voice called out.

"Wait master Inuyasha!" and a small dot jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder, Kin listened closely.

"Master Inuyasha, if you Lady Kin, and Master Bankotsu all attack the barrier at once, it should be plenty powerful enough to shatter it!" Meyoga (Idk how to spell and didn't feel like looking it up) shouted to Inuyasha.

"Like Hell! I'm not aligning with them! I'll break the barrier myself." Inuyasha snapped, swatting Meyoga away, Kin looked at Bankotsu and something seemed to pass between them for they, both nodded and readied their weapons as Inuyasha ran forward, then they leapt forward and as tetsiga's blade came down on the barrier, so did the blades of Zake and Banryu.

A bright light flashed, blinding everyone before fading away, and when it did, the barrier was gone.

* * *

Dun dun dun, Naraku's barrier is GONE!


	13. Broken mirror

* * *

Oh my god! I'm writing this chapter from Hershey PA! Yes! Like the chocolate captal o' the world! Yaay! SO anyways, siber chocolate to all my readers & reviewer!

* * *

Kin blinked as the barrier broke, unleashing a huge fog of ammonia, Naku covered her mouth with a cloth mask, while Kagome and the humans that were with Inuyasha used their hands, Bankotsu had no need to same as Kin, Inuyasha, Kokaku, Sii and Shippo.

"I thought I said I didn't want you're help!" Inuyasha snapped at Kin and Bankotsu.

Kin rolled her eyes, "Get over yourself, you're not that special just because you run around with a demon fang," she paused then smirked a mocking smirk at him, "unless you have the power to back it up." she finished.

"What'd you say to me you little half pint!" he yelled.

Kin smirked, "I may be half your size but I'm three times your power." She stated.

"Why you-" Inuyasha was cut short as a stream of flames shot toward them, Bankotsu and Kin dodged to one side while Inuyasha to the other.

"Renkotsu." Bankotsu growled as the flames cleared, he Kin and Inuyasha all got ready to battle him but Naku beat them to it.

"You guys go fight Naraku, I'll take care of him," she stated, they all nodded and were gone, she watched them go then focused her attention on Renkotsu, "ok lets dance." she said with a smirk.

Kin ran with Bankotsu and Inuyasha, Kagome and Inuyasha's gang close behind, they all halted before a large castle, "Look's like this is it." Kin said as she looked up at the castle.

Bankotsu nodded, and Inuyasha looked at her for a second then turned back to the castle, "Yeah," he said huskily, then turned to his friends, "you guys should wait out here." he stated.

"What!?" Sango gasped.

"No we came to far to just stand back!" Miroku exclaimed.

Bankotsu and Kin turned, "No he's right, you should stay here." Bankotsu stated.

"What! No way Bankotsu we're in this together!" Kagome yelled, stomping her foot on the ground, as she stated this.

Bankotsu nodded, "Yeah, 'we' being me Kin and Inuyasha, theres now way you guys will survive this." he said, a slight smile on his face. Kin signaled for Bankotsu and Inuyasha to get going, which they obeyed.

"Bankotsu!" Kagome yelled after him, taking a step forward, Kin's and flicked out and a slip of paper few to the ground, as Kagome took another step toward it she was thrown back as a glassy green barrier went up around her as well as Sango Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, Sii and Kokaku.

"Kin!" Sii snapped.

She turned, "Sorry." she said then followed after Inuyasha and Bankotsu.

* * *

Naku & Renkotsu's battle

Naku measured the distance that Renkotsu's flames could reach, 8 feet at its longest blast, then she dodged out of the way of his blasts. Renkotsu growled in annoyance at this, then started to pour some of the liquid into his mouth. Naku saw her opportunity and used her whip to not only knock it out of his hands but also slice it in half, she then ran forward, figuring Renkotsu had no more defenses.

She figured wrong. Although it wasn't much, Renkotsu had still gotten some of the liquid into his mouth and once she was in range, he blew the fire, hitting her directly, then he grabbed the whip from her hand and threw it, as the flames died out, he grabbed her and pinned her back against a tree, both hands over her head, stepping on her feet with his own, she struggle to get loose but she was weak from the burns on her.

She let out a growl, "Renkotsu, snap the hell out of it!" she snapped, glaring into his eyes, then he brought a dagger forward, Naku did the only thing left to do, and smashed her head into his, knocking him out and rendering her incredible dizzy, she knew the only reason she wasn't out cold was because she was part demon. She leaned back against the tree for support then looked up as she sense a presence.

She saw a woman with black hair clearly a priestess from the cloths she wore, "Who are you!" Naku demanded. The woman looked a lot like Kagome, but older, she was eyeing Renkotsu's neck. Naku figured instantly that she could see jewel shards. Just like Kagome. Naku drew a dagger from her sleeve, and stepped before Renkotsu.

The woman brought forth a bow and knocked an arrow in to it, "I'm going to take that shard, you can die trying to stop me, or step aside," the priestess stated, Naku stood her ground, staring intently at this woman, then a smirk crawled across her face, the priestess narrowed her eyes and shot the arrow, Naku made no effort to move then, as it neared her, it seemed to collide with a barrier and dropped to the ground.

The women glared before something seemed to strike her and she murmured, "Naraku." before turning and fading into the forest. Naku dropped to her knees, panting heavily, then turned as she heard Renkotsu stir.

Kin ran with Inuyasha and Bankotsu through the castle, slashing through Saimyosho, and skidding to a halt when they came to face two figures, Inuyasha growled, "Kagura!" he spat, the demon lady smirked, then waved her fan at them. The sharp winds tore the castle's walls, the three dodged.

"I'll take care of her, Bankotsu you and Inuyasha keep going." she said, Bankotsu nodded.

"Kin, be careful of the albino kid, she dangerous." Inuyasha warned, the small girl looked at him then nodded before watching the two males run off, she then faced Kagura and the albino child, her eyes focused on a mirror that the child held, she could feel it pulling at her soul as it glowed, she glared as the tug became more of a violent pull, then stared head on into the mirror.

"_Amazing, how can she resist the pull of Kanna's mirror so strongly._" Kagura thought, then looked down in shock as shattering sound split the air. Glass flew from Kanna's mirror, "What!" Kagura gasped.

Kin grinned her usual flawless bright white grin, then collapsed to her knees, panting heavily. Kagura smirked and opened her fan, she brought it back and swung it toward Kin, "Dance of the dragons." she said, sending a whirl wind ripping towards Kin. That whirl wind was met by a blue wave of energy and the words Storm Rage. Kin looked behind her to see a demon with light blue hair and red eyes.

"Kitachi?" Kin said in amazement, as the great demon heir stepped forward, Kagura growled and sent another 'Dance of the dragons' this time at Kitachi, hitting him head on.

Kagura's smirked, "Foolish man." she chuckled, watching and imagining him getting ripped apart. Kin watched Kagura's smug look fade with the whirl wind, revealing Kitachi alive and standing, very un harmed.

He smirked, and brought his sword to his face, it began to glow blue, and then he said just loud enough for Kagura and Kin to hear, "Crescent wrath." then sent a huge wave of energy toward Kagura.

* * *

Bankotsu and Inuyasha skidded to a halt when the heard a huge explosion, "You think that was Kin?" Inuyasha questioned.

Bankotsu stared down the hall for a few second before answering, "It might have been." he said, then he and Inuyasha continued on, racing down the hall.

Kagome paced the barrier angrily ranting about the nerve of those three. Sango sighed, then turned to the two demons that were with Bankotsu, the blond woman, she'd learned to be Kokaku and the man she learned to be Sii, Kin's brother. Then something dawned on her, and she approached the demon man, "Sii." she addressed hum he turned to her.

"What can I do for you Ms. Sango?" he responded as she came to a halt before him.

"You are Kin's sister right?' she asked, Sii nodded, "then do you think you'd be able to dispel this barrier?" she questioned.

Sii thought for a second, "Hm, maybe, it all depends on what kind of seal she used." he said, then he and Sango headed to the barrier, and Sii stared through the barrier at the paper.

"Well? Can you?" Sango questioned, her question was only met by Sii putting his hand trough the barrier, then pulling it back through.

He faced Sango and smirked, "Yes, I can." he responded, then stepped through the barrier, he then headed toward the seal, jumping back when a sickle attacked to a chain flew at him, he then pulled his own weapon from its harness as a young boy came into sight.

Sango gasped, "Kohaku," she whispered, "Sii! Please don't kill him, he's my brother! He's being controlled by Naraku!" she begged, Sii's pale green gaze flickered back at Sango then returned to Kohaku as he re harnessed his cross blades, then in a flash of movement he was before Kohaku, then he rested a green glowing hand on the boy's shoulder and he passed out, Sii caught him and carefully laid him on the ground, then turned and went to the paper seal removing it from the ground and dispelling the barrier.

Sango ran to Kohaku's side instantly and kneeled beside him, Si crouched next to her, and watched as tears streamed down her face, then said, "When he wakes he'll be under his own control, he'll be the brother you once knew bu-" Sango cut him off, turning to him and hugging him tightly, Sii grunted before continuing, "but as long as Naraku's alive, it's not permanent." he finished, Sango's grip around his arms and torso didn't loosen as she looked into his eyes.

"And as long as you're around, Naraku will have little control. Thank you! Thank you Sii, for giving my brother back, you gave Kohaku back!" she said, and buried her face in his chest armor.

Miroku looked on jealously, then turned his head. Kagome approached, "Wow, Sii, how'd you do that?" she asked.

"Mind control is among the easiest thinks to dispel all you have to know is the right seal." he responded, signaling to a mark on Kohaku's forehead.

Kagome nodded then Miroku broke in, the clear jealously making Kagome smirk, "Shouldn't we get going?" he asked, everyone nodded and Sango released Sii, who stood and helped her up.

"We're probably going to need another demon to ride sense Kirara won't fix us all right?" Kokaku questioned, the others nodded and she put her fingers to her mouth and whistled, summoning a large silhouette the rose from the ground in the shape of a large fox, "This is Shaudai, the fox shadow demon." she stated, petting the large demon on the head.

Kirara grew to her large size and the two demons sniffed each other, "Ok, Kagmone Miroku and Shippo will go with Kokaku and Kohaku and Sii will come with me and Kirara." Sango stated.

Miroku froze, "Why can't I go with you?" he questioned.

"Because I don't want to be separate from Kohaku and I need Sii incase he were to get repossessed, and Kirara's not big enough for four people" she stated, Miroku turned in defeat, and got on the shadowy demon fox, slipping his staff around Kokaku's waist, an Kagome held tight to him with Shippo on her shoulder, while Sii slipped Kohaku's limp form between him and Sango, then snaked his hands around her waist so the Kohaku was secure between them, then the two demons took off.

* * *

Two more chapters after this one! Yes thats it, two 2 number after one and before three 2!! dos, due, deux, zwei, two. Anyways, reviews are wanted & loved.


	14. Battle!

Next chapters the last one... Well enjoy while it lasts

* * *

Kagome smiled as Miroku looked at Sii a jealous glare in his eyes, maybe now he'd be a bit more faithful to his feelings for Sango, "Look at that!" she heard Kokaku exclaim, Kagome and Miroku looked down to see a huge hole in the roof of the castle. Kokaku and Sango directed their demons into the hole, there the group started down the hall until they came to a fork in the hall, "We should probably split up." Kokaku stated.

"Yeah." Kagome said with a nod.

"Same groups?" Sango questioned, holding her boomerang over her shoulder in that way that she does.

Kokaku pulled her's over her shoulder as well, "Sounds good to me." she said.

"Kagome do you want to come with us?" Sango questioned her friend.

Kagome smiled, "Sure!" She said, eager to spend time with Sango again. Miroku watched crestfallen as Sango walked off with Kirara, Kagome, an unconscious Kohaku, and Sii, then turned a followed Kokaku, who had Shippo resting on her shoulder, her shadowy demon seemed to have disappeared.

Kagome looked ahead at Sii, who was in the lead, then she turned to Sango who walked beside her, "Hey Sango, I'm pretty sure you'll have Miroku rapped around your finger now." she whispered, knowing how sensitive Sii's hearing probably was.

Sango looked at her, "What do you mean?" she asked, bewildered.

"I mean he'll probably spend more time on then other women," Kagome stated, still whispering, Sango's brow furrowed, Kagome rolled her eyes, "Come _on_ Sango I know you love him." she insisted.

Sango shook her head, "I don't Miroku as anything but a friend, I suppose there was a time when I did have other feelings for him, but my heart couldn't anymore of his unfaithfulness, so I just simple let go, and gave up on the hope of him ever being one hundred percent in love with me." Sango explained, smiling at her friend.

"So wai-" Kagome was cut off as a bright flash and an explosion caught her eye, she covered her face as flew at her. When it cleared, she opened her eyes to see the scene of Bankotsu, Inuyasha, Kitachi, and Kin fighting Naraku, a blast from one of them had blown away half the castle, she saw Kokaku flying on Shaudai, with Miroku and Shippo coming toward them.

* * *

Bankotsu glared at Naraku as the dust from one of Kitachi's highly explosive attack's cleared, Naraku cackled, looking beyond them, he glanced back and saw Sii the ninja lady and Kagome, standing about twenty feet away, "Kin I thought you put a barrier around them!" he snapped, looking at the small girl.

Kin glanced back, "Damn I forgot Sii could go through the barreir, I really should get Kiki to make me some barreir seals all I have are Akotsu one." she murmured, her eyes flickering back to Naraku as she spoke.

The battle continued to rage on, as Kokaku and Sii join, eventually Naku showed but stayed out of it same with Kikyo, a few hours later Sesshomaru showed up. The sun was now falling from the sky as Kin, Bankotsu, Kitachi, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sii, and Kokaku battled along side against Naraku.

Kin gasped a Zaku flung from her hand and one of Naraku's roots engulfed her, the last this she heard were a few calls of her name(s), Kin! From Kokaku

Damned wench! From Bankotsu

Little sister! From Sii

And yes ever a 'wench!' from Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru took advantage of the distraction, and sent a dragon blast out, hitting Naraku directly. Then multiple roots flew out from the ground, and engulfed him, and the closes person, who happened to be Kitachi.

Sii ran toward the cocoon that now engulfed Kin and slashed at it vigerously, "Sii!" He heard some on call and a hand landed on his shoulder, he turned to see Kokaku, then he saw roots rise up behind her, and soon they as well were engulfed.

Inuyasha looked at Bankotsu, "Well looks like it's just you and me corpse, don't screw up!" he growled, then turned to Naraku and sent a backlash wave at him, it hit Naraku dead on. Now Naraku was starting to look VERY deformed.

Inuyasha sent a wind scar at Naraku then dodged Naraku's roots, that's when he noticed a root heading toward the group of non combatins, and he knew specifically Kagome, he turned and started running toward her, he manged to slash the root before he too was engulfed in his own cocoon of roots.

* * *

Uh oh what Bankotsu gunna do now? Reviews are wanted & loved.


	15. The end

Last chapter! I hope you guys loved this story, there may be a sequal writen, but Idk, anyways read on.

* * *

Bankotsu grinned his teeth he was the last one, then he noticed how close Kin's cocoon was to him, he slash it open, and Kin fell to the ground, unconscious, "Of course." he growled then dodged a set of Naraku's roots and sent a dragon hammer at him, Naraku cackled, "Foolish Bankotsu, you think you can defeat me on your own, you really aren't the smart one." he mocked.

"I may not be as smart as Renkotsu, but I make up for it in strength!" Bankotsu retorted and the two began to battle fiercely, until Bankotsu noticed a root sneaking toward Kagome once more. He growled, and decided he _had_ to rescue Kagome so he ran toward the root, dodging other ones along the way. Then he brought Banryu down on the root, just then another one shot forward, making it's way through Bankotsu's torso.

Naraku lifted a very injured Bankotsu into the air and brought him forward, "Fool! I told you that you could not defeat me!" he said then flung Bankotsu aside. Then something flashed toward the mercenary. Naraku looked to see it was Kin, she grabbed Banryu from Bankotsu's hand, while still in midair, and started spinning it, suddenly small, white, glowing balls the resemble souls flew from each cocoon, and the on lookers, and flew into the ball of energy that was forming above Banryu. Naraku's attempts to attack her were stopped by attacks from the on lookers. Fear could seen in Naraku's eyes as the energy ball grew, then he turned an tried to flee, Kin extended her free hand forward.

"Zaku, flash rebound," she said. In an instant a green glowing Zaku flew forward, slicing Naraku in half, and shattering, Naraku turned fearfully toward Kin, who smirked, "good bye Naraku. Last resort; Pressure bang attack!" she called, then launched the huge energy ball at Naraku, completely obliterating him in a flash of powerful energy. When the flash cleared, demon's could be seen, flying from what look like a warp hole, when the last demon flew from the hole, it disappeared.

Kin flew toward the ground head first and on the verge of unconsciousness, only to be caught mid air by Inuyasha, who'd been freed along with the others when Naraku's life ended. Inuyasha landed on the ground and crouched resting Kin gently on the ground, Kitach, Sii and Naku came forth, and crouched around her, Inuyasha stood and looked around, Sango, and Miroku were approaching him, while Kagome was kneeling beside Bankotsu, tears streaming down her face, "Kin don't!" he heard Sii comand, he turned to see Kin slowly struggling to her feet, she then turned and shakly past him, and headed toward Bankotsu.

Bankotsu reached his hand toward Kagome's face, he knew he was going to die, he cupped her face in his hand and brought it toward his, be kissed her them, long and soothingly, "Bankotsu! You can't leave me!" she cried as their faces separated.

"I don't really have a choice Kagome." he murmured, unable to speak loudly, Sango crouched next to her friend, who turned and cried into her, Sango wrapped an arm around Kagome. Bankots turned his head as a shadow loomed over him, and Kin collapsed beside him.

"So, this is it huh?" she said casually, and despite her casual tone, pain was evade in her eyes.

"Yeah, hey damned wench, how's Banryu?" he questioned.

"Perfect, and don't worry I'll take good care of her," Kin responded, a small smile on her face as she looked up at the sky, "Zaku's gone." she stated.

"Really? Well make sure Banryu gets her exercise for me." Bankotsu stated.

Kin nodded a frown on her face, "Don't worry, Banryu's in the best hands you could leave her in." she said, as the tie that held her hair up broke letting her hair loose into her face, Kin brushed her hair out of her face.

"Damned Wench?" Bankotsu whispered.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Do me a favor, never stop smiling, it looks so wrong to see you frown," he whisper then turned to Kagome, and grabbed her hand, she looked at him, "don't cy Kagome." he whispered.

"I can't help it I hate death!" she sobbed.

Bankotsu shook his head, "With out death, life can not be sustained, it's part of life." he responded.

Kagome looked into his eyes, and leaned forward, kissing him lightly, "I love you. she whispered shakily.

"I love you too." he whispered, then a sigh passed his lips, and he was gone.

"No! no, no, no, no, no, NO!' Kagome screamed, burying her face into Sango.

Kin bit her lip and turned away, determined to fulfill Bankotsu's wish and not frown. She looked up as a shadow loomed over her, and saw Renkotsu had come to, and was looking upon Bankotsu's corpse, a slight bit of grief in his eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha watched from afar, he knew he'd lost Kagome for good, and somehow it didn't sting as much as he thought is would, because he realized now, that she was never his.

Eventually Sen came with Jakotsu and Suikotsu, who were both devastated by Bankotsu's death. Sesshomaru and Kikyo had disappeared directly after the battle. After burying Bankotsu, the groups began to split up, Kagome went with the Inuyahsa gang, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu with The Shadows, and Sii went his own way, and the Izwaku's headed home. Only the mound of dirt that marked Bankotsu's grave was left behind, and the memory of the battle that took place

* * *

Aw, poor Bankotsu (cries) anyways, thanks for reading my story make sure you review, because reviews are wanted and loved...


End file.
